


My Heart is High Above

by presentpathos



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, First Time, High School, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lane comes over every day after school to listen to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is High Above

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a femslash_today porn battle in February 2010. The prompt was Gilmore Girls, Rory/Lane, Black Hole Sun.

Lane comes over every day after school to listen to music. They make s'mores, lay on Rory's bed and listen to cds, everything from Prince to the Shins but never Celine Dion. Lately they've added another activity to the afternoon ritual, kissing.

“Look, all I'm saying is can't we put on something a little more, I don't know, romantic this afternoon?” Rory blushes when she talks about it, even when it's just the two of them (It's always just the two of them; this is more secret than the things she keeps hidden under the floor.) Lane thinks it's probably the prettiest thing she's ever seen.

“Rory, there's nothing unromantic about grunge. Haven't you seen Singles?” Lane smiles and gently pulls Rory down to the bed. “C'mon I have to be home in a couple of hours.”

Rory flops down on the bed and reaches out to brush Lane's hair aside. She gently cups her face and pulls her forward until their lips meet. Lane can't get over how good it feels, kissing Rory. Her mouth warm and sweet, her tongue electric; Lane craved it all day now. It's like Christmas, Thanksgiving and Patti Smith's birthday rolled into one magnificent feeling.

Lane's hand moves off Rory's waist and up her chest without her even thinking about it. Rory gasps when her hand grasps her breast and Lane smiles into their kiss. She massages Rory's breast a little and Rory whimpers, sucks Lane's tongue deep into her mouth. Rory's hand on her own breast brings Lane back into the moment and wow, it feels so good, she has to have more.

Rory's eyes are glassy, her lips swollen and shiny with their combined lip glosses. She makes this little noise, it's a kind of a whimper, kind of a moan, and reaches up to cup Lane's breasts. Lane can feel her nipples push against Rory's hands and fuck, she has to feel this too.

Lane starts playing with the buttons on Rory's shirt, looks down at her full of want. Rory sighs as Lane's hands slide under her shirt, caressing the skin of her stomach. Lane pops a button and looks at Rory again, who nods. Lane makes short work of buttons, spreads Rory's shirt and slides her hands up, over the softness of her belly, trips her fingers along her ribs and slips underneath her bra.

They both gasp as Lane's finger tips roll her pebble hard nipple. Rory reaches up and pulls Lane down again, mashes their mouths together, kissing her with open-mouthed desire. Lane's other hand, for want of anything to do skips back down Rory's torso and goes back to caressing the skin just above the waist of her skirt. Her hips twitch and she makes these breathy little sounds that just make her want to...she's not even sure.

Rory pushes them up and Lane moves from lips to neck, kissing down it to Rory's clavicle, outlining it with her tongue. Rory lets out a breathy gasp and starts pulling at the hem of Lane's t-shirt.

“Want to feel your skin.”

Suddenly they're topless together, she can feel the heat and the dampness of Rory's skin against her own and she just has to taste it. Lane kisses her way down Rory's body, stopping to take a nipple in her mouth while she twists the other between her fingers, can't resist flicking her tongue over the spot in the hollow of her hips where she knows Rory is ticklish. Toying with the pin still holding Rory's kilt together she looks up from where she's come to a stop between Rory's thighs, asking with her eyes what's she's unable to ask with her voice.

Rory's no more able to say it than Lane is, just nods and looks at her with wide, wide eyes. Lane slips the pin, spreads the kilt open and fuck she looks so pretty, all alabaster and smooth, like a painting.

Rory laid back on the mattress and sighed as Lane's hand gently rubbed across her stomach. She tugs at her underwear and Rory lifts her hips to help her slide it off. She blushes when Lane flat out stares at her naked body, grabs her arms and pulls her level, kisses her deep and hard.

Lane's hands don't know what to do. With one she grabs Rory's breast, massages it between their bodies while the other slides down her body, tracing her rib cage to her hip bone and then-  
Rory was wet, really wet, wetter than Lane thought was possible. She'd never gotten more than this thinner-than-water sort of fluid in her own private experimentation. This was thick, but not really, and slippery. This was like water but better, smooth and hot, this was for her.

Rory's clit was so hard and swollen, Lane had it between her index and middle finger. She rubbed it up and down, loving the way Rory felt, hard and soft at the same time.

“Don't stop it feels like,” her breath caught in her throat, “I'm on fire.”

Lane pressed her finger a little harder against her and kept of the motion against her clit. Rory's hips started to move, and she pulled Lane's mouth down for a ragged kiss. Lane attacked her mouth, and as Rory's hips moved faster, so did her hand, matching the motion. Her hips jumped and Lane watched this gorgeous flush of color rush up her neck to her face. Her hips jumped again and came up off the bed, and suddenly Lane slid inside. They both groaned loudly.

Now she was inside her, and it was soft and hot, it was pulling, holding and sliding on Lane's fingers, and it was the most erotic sensation She'd ever had, gliding inside her. Instinctively she pressed up and the rhythm between them increased in speed and Lane was moving within her, smooth and slick. Rory strained against her as they moved together, and she lavished hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Once more she brought her mouth back to mine and they kissed frantically while her body and Lane's fingers moved within and without her. Rory's back arched, then relaxed, arched again and held while the soft heat inside her gripped me with such incredible strength Lane could feel her own clit throb.

“Lane, God,” she gritted out, one last flick of her tongue between Lane's lips, one last push against her hand, sliding her deep within her. Rory held that tension a bit longer, then released it. Her hips stilled and her body relaxed.

Lane kissed her gently on the mouth, slowly pulled her hand out and away. She couldn't figure out what to do with her wet hand, wanted so much to stick her fingers in her mouth, savor the taste. Or maybe it would be gross and she'd make a face, ruining the moment. She covertly wiped them on the sheets.

Rory's eyelids fluttered as she stared up at Lane. “Okay,” she sighed, “I guess you make a pretty cogent argument for Black Hole Sun being a love song.”


End file.
